


Feeling Fwagile

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex and Fox have a tiff over something incredibly stupid.





	Feeling Fwagile

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Feeling Fwagile by Frankie

Feeling Fwagile  
by Frankie  
August 1999  
Disclaimer: CC, 1013, Hitler, 20th Century Fox...which of these things is not like the others? Oh, yeah, and which three own the rights to these two terribly hot, irresistible characters?  
Rating/Pairing: PG-13 for language and m/m interaction; M/K  
Summary: Alex and Fox have a tiff over something incredibly stupid.  
Notes: This is another one of those stories I found on an old disk. I don't know why I do these things.... All mistakes are mine and I embrace them. Except for the really stupid ones.  
Archive: Sure, just let me know where.  
Feedback: If not for my sake, what about my two adorable kitties who like to see their momma happy? Cheap shot, I know.   
My other stories can be found at http://www.squidge.org/terma/frankie/frankie.htm

* * *

Feeling Fwagile  
by Fwankie

==========

"What's wrong, love?" Mulder placed a hand on Krycek's shoulder. The look on his lover's face was definitely a frown and considering he was watching "Full House", Mulder didn't think that the mood suited the situation. Or maybe it did.

"Nothing," Alex grumbled, pouting as he shook off Mulder's touch.

Mulder sat down next to Krycek and rubbed the younger man's leg. Krycek shot him a look that would have killed a weaker man.

"Leave me alone. I said nothing's wrong."

"Okay." Mulder sat back and picked up the remote. As he absently flipped through the channels, he racked his brain, trying to figure out what could be pissing off his partner.this time.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mulder asked softly, as he raised a hand to rub the back of Krycek's neck. "Is it something I did?"

Krycek looked at him and Mulder could see that he was on the verge of tears. He had never seen Alex cry before, and he started to worry that whatever it was that was bothering him might be more than could be handled in one night.

He turned off the television and turned his full attention to his distressed lover.

"Alex, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"It's stupid. You'll think I'm being an idiot and I'd rather not listen to your passive aggressive condescending bullshit." With that, he stood up and went into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Mulder sat on the sofa, his mouth open in shock at the sudden outburst. What the hell had he done now? As much as he tried to think if he'd forgotten any important dates or if Alex had asked him to do anything for him, he honestly could not think of something that would cause this kind of display.

He walked toward the bedroom and turned the knob. It was locked.

"Alex, let me in. Come on." He knocked on the door. "Alex, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. Please open the door and tell me what's wrong."

"Leave me alone," a muffled voice replied.

Sighing, Mulder returned to the couch and flopped down. He turned the television back on and settled in for a night on the couch. It was the first time in months he hadn't slept in the bedroom. Oh well, he'd live.

The next morning, Mulder was awakened by the sounds of Alex bustling around the kitchen. Great, he thought to himself, at least he's over whatever's bugging him. He stood up and went into the kitchen and saw Alex preparing an omelet. Mulder licked his lips. It was a Denver, his favorite.

"Morning, babe." He kissed Alex on the cheek. "That looks great."

"Thanks."

"So, you're feeling better?" Mulder put his arms around Alex and kissed the back of his neck. He felt Alex tense at the contact.

"I'm fine. Excuse me."

Mulder moved his arms to let Alex get a plate and watched as he slid the perfect omelet onto it. He took a fork out of the cutlery drawer and placed it on the plate.

"Aren't you going to-" before Mulder could take the food, Alex had picked it up and taken it into the bedroom. Mulder heard the door lock again. Since they'd been living together, Alex had always cooked breakfast for the both of them. Obviously he was still pissed off.

"Alex!" Mulder pounded on the bedroom door. "I want you to tell me what the hell is wrong with you. This is ridiculous."

He heard the door unlock and waited patiently. The door opened and Alex stood there looking at him defiantly.

"You are rude."

Mulder frowned. Suddenly he was getting etiquette lessons from Alex Krycek?

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"You're rude. Actually," Alex raised a finger, as if he had a second thought, "you're not. You're just insensitive. There's a difference."

Mulder put his hands on his hips and narrowed his gaze. "I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"No surprise there. Let me ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Last night we went to Scully's house for dinner, right?"

Mulder rolled his eyes. "Of course we did. You were there, Alex. Get on with it."

"She had guests there besides us, correct?"

Mulder crossed his arms in front of his chest and didn't answer.

Alex continued. "Now, you and I took a dessert over, didn't we?"

Mulder nodded. "Yes, Alex. It was a very delicious devil's food cake you'd made with your very own, lovely hands."

"Don't be sarcastic or you're sleeping on the couch again."

Mulder pursed his lips together and looked expectantly at the angry man in front of him.

"Now, after dinner, didn't we have that cake for dessert?"

Mulder nodded his head slowly, wondering where this was going.

"And everyone raved about it, right?"

Another nod. Mulder hoped that Alex was going to make his point soon.

"And when Scully said that you'd brought it and everyone told you it was wonderful, do you remember what you said?"

Mulder frowned. Now he was completely lost. "What? How should I know what I said?"

"You said 'Thank you' and that it was 'nothing'."

"So?"

"So.you didn't even mention that I'm the one who made it. I know they're all your friends, Mulder, but you could have at least mentioned that you didn't just traipse in there with dessert on your own without any help from me."

Mulder's jaw dropped open. "That's what all this is about? Because I didn't say you made a damn cake, you're pissed off at me?"

"It's not just that. No one thanked me. They all acted like you were flying solo."

"But Alex, you were there. They know that I don't bake. You heard them say how good it was."

"Yeah, but they were talking to you. It's not the same getting it second hand."

"Alex, I didn't realize you were so petty, babe."

"You know, I hate how much it bothers me too, and I figured you'd think I was being ridiculous. Never mind." He slammed the door shut and locked it.

Mulder groaned and knocked on the door. "Alex, what do you want me to do? I'm sorry. I apologize for other people's actions that I have no control over. Forgive me because my friends talk to me more than they talk to you because, as you know, I control the actions of every person on the fucking planet."

The door opened quickly. "Are you being sarcastic?"

Without a word, Mulder pushed his way into the bedroom and shoved Alex until he fell backwards onto the bed.

"Yeah, I am. And now I'm going to make it up to you." He started to unzip his pants.

Alex propped himself up on his elbows and eyed him, warily. "Okay, but I'm still mad at you."

"Okay," Mulder said, quickly shedding the rest of his clothes before climbing onto the bed, straddling Alex's legs. He started to undo Alex's zipper. "Oh, and sweetie?"

"Yeah?" Alex replied as he started taking off his shirt.

"When I make you come, no need to thank me."

Alex grabbed Mulder's cock, trying to hide a smile and failing miserably. "Shut up."

END


End file.
